When threshing grain, it is often desirable to collect the chaff which is separated from the grain by the harvesting operation as such chaff has considerable food value for cattle.
Although the present device is directed to a means for collecting said chaff, nevertheless it is to be understood that it can be utilized for the collection of any such material and the discharge thereof into another vessel.
Conventionally such chaff is blown into a collecting box mounted on a trailer pulled behind the harvesting machine. When full this box is elevated and dumped into a further vessel such as a truck which may be driven alongside. This permits the harvesting operation to continue uninterrupted as the forage box is being filled while the truck is transporting the last load to a convenient storage location.
Considerable difficulty is experienced in providing an efficient rigid, heavy-duty forage box assembly which furthermore can be dumped readily and easily into a truck without considerable hand shovelling in order to spread the load within the truck and to ensure that the entire contents of the forage box are discharged.